Rift Stonefield
A tribute owned by YFS. Info Name: Rift Stonefield Gender: Male District: 2 Age: 18 Weapon: Sword, Spear, Machete, Kukri Appearance: Rift is buff with an athletic build, with cyan eyes and brown hair. He has a confident smirk a lot of the time. Strengths/skills: Rift has a lot of physical strength. He has great combat ability. He is also good at dodging and blocking attacks. He has great accuracy with spears. Weakness(es): Rift has no survival skills, he climbs slowly, and is not the smartest. Personality: Rift is confident and a career in a boisterous attitude, being a pretty cool guy to hang around. He is likeable and social, and is a good choice for careers for always being optimistic on the views of the games. He feels he has a chance to win, and a chance to lose, but keeps the good more higher on his thought process than the bad. But, he is bloodthirsty and will be brutal till the end, to do anything to win. Backstory/History: Rift was raised to be a bloody thirsty emotionless killer, and trained at one of the roughest academies. At age 14, he was forced to fight in the death with another career, using only a bamboo stick. The fight was a tough one, the other boy having a lot of technique, but Rift one by sheer brute strength, when he killed the boy. The trainer was pleased, and moved him on to the next part of the deadly training. He had to increase his stamina and was running a lot, around the district, non stop. His trainer was a hard one, riding a car and shouting at Rift to go faster and to not stop. Rift was tired at the end of each day and wondered if the training was for nothing. More and more running, and Rift was getting tired of it. "Can we get to the fun stuff?" Rift asked impatiently. "Combat skills?" The trainer asked. "Yes!" Rift replied. "Fine. I guess you've ran enough." The trainer finished. Rift found the sword suitable, and it's subtypes, the machete and kukri to work well. The trainer taught him how to use these weapons to his profiency, saying to use his brute force to win the enemy over. Rift trained and was a very proficient combatant by the end of a 2 week period. He could beat nearly all in a sword fight, and was excellent with the machete and kukri as well. Then, the trainer showed him a new weapon. "The spear. The prehistoric weapon. One of the simplest to use and make. This, is your go to if you need to get in ranged combat. Say, a quick tribute is running away? Or someone is far away and aiming at you with a bow? Throw your spear, and you can hit them before they can hit you." his trainer explained. ''' '''Troy started out a failure, throwing the spear not even straight. The trainer taught him techniques to get better and throw the spear straight. Rift's brute strength yet again helped him in the force of the throw. 2 more weeks and he was hitting a bullseye half the time. His trainer was impressed, but to fight for the top of his class, he would have to compete with 3 other top students. "Anna Mays, John Crocker, and Stephanie Speers." the trainer called from his list. They were locked in an arena. A glass one. The trainers of the 4 tributes watched from the outside. Weapons lied in the center. A countdown began, and Rift tensed up. It was a fight to the death one, and he was nervous. The countdown ended, and the run for the weapons began. However, the glass arena began to flood up. John made it first, but Rift arrived and slammed his fist into John. Rift saw Stephanie coming at him with an ax, so he quickly ducked and stabbed her stomach with a sword. 1 down, 2 to go. John was rushing to Anna who was trying to plug up the flooding holes. John got her in a headlock, but Anna resisted. She drew a dagger and slit his throat, leaving only her and Rift. Bye now, the water was almost to the ceiling. Rift and Anna took a deep breath and submerged, knewing they had to end the fight quick. Anna came at Rift and tried to stab him with a knife, but Rift turned and delievered a strike to her ribs. Anna cried out in pain, wasting some of her air. Anna disarmed Rift's sword, and it was lost. He just had his spear. An airhole opened, and Anna started to swim toward it. His final test. Rift threw the spear, it barely sailing through the water, as it struck Anna's back and pinned her to the glass. She reached for the escape, but drowned before she could. Rift had won. He was ready to volunteer, graduating at the top of his class. He volunteered, eager to participate in the games and bring home a victory for District 2. Token: Red Amulet Height: 6'2 Fears: Losing Alliance: CAreers Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Males Category:18 year olds